utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Yun
Yun '(also known as YunYunSae) is a Mexican-American YouTube singer and composer who loves playing guitar. He has a clear, controlled high range as well as an amazing unrecognizable low and deep voice. Yun is also capable of doing screamo and singing in a ''shota like tone. His most popular cover with currently 15k views is his English version of the Tokyo Ghoul Opening , otherwise known as Unravel. Yun sings in both English and Japanese, and occasionally Spanish. He often composes songs, and currently has three of his very own compositions including Serenity which he released earlier in 2014, followed by REACH and The Longing Of Celsia which he released this year. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Yun3h with Un3h * Member of Celesteal☆ with TBK and Un3h (in the TTB2015) List of Covered Songs feat. Yun and Maeko (2013.08.11) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -Acoustic one-shot ver.- (2013.08.24) # "Osanana Blue (Childhood Blues) feat. Saru, Azu, Yun and Maeko (2013.09.28) # "Leia" (2013.09.29) # "Tsumibito" (Sinner) (Supercell song) (2013.10.17) # "Senbonzakura" (2013.10.24) # "Reon" (2013.11.09) # "La Bella Durmiente" (Sleeping Beauty) -Español ver.- (2013.11.23) # "Ouka ≠ Invocation" feat. Un3h, Antares, beato, Eunji, Fome, hera, Kiro, K-chan, KL, Lollia, Raku, Sumashu, Xandu, Sagara Yoru and Yun (2013.12.11) # "Pelagic Fish" (2013.12.20) # "If" -English ver.- (2013.12.23) # "Kimi no Oto" (The Sound of You) feat. Saru, Azu, Maeko, Malta, Mastah, Rin, Sena, Seika, Wind, Yun, Shuuta, lyuse, Kori and Skylark (2013.12.24) # "scythe weasel" (2013.12.25) # "Kami no Kotoba" (God's Words) (2013.12.30) # "Nakimushi Kareshi" (Crybaby Boyfriend) feat. Nike and Yun (2014.01.05) # "Ama no Jaku" (A Born Coward/Heaven's Weakness) feat. Chantella, Cami, Maeko, Saku, saint, KL, Yun, Kenta, Augen, ¤Fyre, Ken and kimu (2014.01.05) # "【L】una" (2014.01.12) # "【L】ucy" (2014.01.12) # "Odette" (2014.01.24) # "Strangers feat. Yun and Awaka (2014.01.25) # "Foolish "13" People" (2014.02.01) # "Palette" (2014.02.01) (audio track has been muted) # "Ifuudoudou" (2014.02.23) # "HEAVEN" (2014.03.23) # "Handlebars" (Flobots song) (2014.04.03) # "Kalmia no Doukoku" (Lamentation of Kalmia) (2014.04.06) # "Lost Story" feat. Un3h, KL and Yun (2014.04.12) (private) # "Yuki ni Saku Hana" (A Flower Blooming in Winter) (Shinsekai Yori OST) (2014.05.20) # "glow" -Piano & Strings Arrangment- feat. Akari, Acron, Beato, kuma☆, Nico, Raku, Roze, Xandu and Yun (2014.06.01) # "Fix" (2014.06.03) # "Houkou≒Emotion" (Roar≒Emotion) (2014.06.09) # "A Vision" (2014.06.22) # "ASURA" (2014.07.02) # "Rolling Girl" -English ver.- (2014.07.06) # "Sayonara" feat. Dari, Ai-Say, Eunjii, Hera, Itou, Lu, Yun and Kazu (2014.07.20) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English short ver.- (2014.07.24) # "erica" (2014.07.30) # "Allegra" feat. Yun3h (2014.08.10) # "black flag" (2014.10.05) # "Craspedia no Yuuutsu" (The Melancholy Of Craspedia) (2014.10.18) # "Irony" feat. Anna Cairistiona, Lurumi, Candaey, Maeko, Mango, Rachie, Umi, Wind, and Yun (2014.10.28) # "Yuragi" -English ver.- (2014.10.31) # "Torikago no Naka" (Bird inside the cage) (2014.11.16) # "Let Me Hear" (Parasyte OP) (2014.12.21) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2015.01.25) # "Tabi no Tochuu" (On a Journey) (Spice and Wolf OP) feat. Yun3h (2015.02.13) # "Leia" -Acoustic arrange- (2015.02.22) # "Skyclad no Kansokusha" (Skyclad Observer) -Metal Arrange- ((2015.03.18) # "ME!ME!ME! Pt.2" -English ver.- (2015.04.01) # "Morning Glory" (2015.04.24) # "Lost One no Goukoku" (The Lost One's Weeping) (2014.04.29) # "scaPEGoat" (Owari no Seraph ED) -Short ver.- (2015.05.01) # "Schwarzer Regen" (2015.06.02) # "Light My Fire" (Shakugan no Shana III OP) feat. Celesteal☆ (2015.06.20) # "Sacred Secret" feat. Mom0ki, Takara, Xandu, Un3hcorn, Yun, Alfie, Beato, Kal, Toma, and JoyDreamer (2015.07.03) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -English Arrange ver.- (2015.07.18) # "Omake Pfadlib" feat. Celesteal☆ (2015.07.29) # "Streaming Heart" feat. Un3h, Yun, Takara, Dari, Hua, Lala, Angela, Nike, Raku, and Jaimee (2015.08.14) # "Children Record" feat. naki, Hinoe, Nao, Yun, ATEL, Kyu, CiDRE, Hope, Naku, Igx, Tina, Phi, and JunbugP (2015.08.14) # "Lost Child no Kuusou Kikou" (The Amazing Journey of a Lost Child) (2015.08.20) # "Yobanashi Deceive" (2015.08.23) # "Summertime Record" feat. naki, Hinoe, Nao, Yun, ATEL, Kyu, CiDRE, Igx, Tina, Phi, and JunbugP (2015.08.29) # "Contrast" (2015.09.20) # "Social Masquerade" (2015.10.11) # "Hachigatsu Sanjuuichinichi and Party Time" (August 31; New Prince of Tennis ED1) (20 singer collab) (2015.11.19) # "GIRL Side A" (2015.11.28) # "Royal Nation" (Original) (2015.12.05) # "PAPERMOON" feat. Milk, Trance, Camille, Un3h, Yun, Erisa, Loliku, Umi, Aya, and Wiinter (2015.12.07) # "Shikyoku" (Poem) (2016.02.01) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "HEAVEN" (2016.04.03) # "Kazemachi Hello World" feat. Beck, Eliza, Howl, Jordy, Kazou, Riina, Yun, and Sauce (2016.07.31) # "Leia" (2016.08.15) # "Urami no Waltz" (Waltz of Malice) feat. Arvy, Aya, Yun, Naku, and Teito (2016.08.19) # "Acedia" (2016.09.05) # "BLUE" (2016.09.07) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * Yun enjoys playing games such as Vindictus, ZMR, Skyrim, World of Warships and KUF2. * Yun has more than 7 guitars External Links * Twitter * Another Twitter (spam account) * Tumblr * SoundCloud Category:Articles with incomplete songlist